


Give Me Something to Hold Onto

by Glacial_guillotine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fire, Hurt Phil Lester, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, Phil Lester Has Panic Attacks, itty bitty breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacial_guillotine/pseuds/Glacial_guillotine
Summary: Phil wakes up expecting a normal day ahead, one where his family is safe and his life is great. Something changes his world one day. One minute, Phil was sat on the couch in the lounge enjoying Netflix and a steaming, warm cup of coffee, and the next he was on the kitchen floor, with Dan's hands on his shoulders and Dan's worried eyes and shocked expression asking if he needed to call an ambulance. He wasn't sure how to answer that question at the moment.





	Give Me Something to Hold Onto

**Author's Note:**

> TW for anxiety and hurt loved ones <3 My inbox is always open

One minute, Phil was sat on the couch in the lounge enjoying Netflix and a steaming, warm cup of coffee, and the next he was on the kitchen floor, with Dan's hands on his shoulders and Dan's worried eyes and shocked expression asking if he needed to call an ambulance. He wasn't sure how to answer that question at the moment.

-

It was a fairly ordinary and calm morning that Phil had woken up to. A ray of sunshine even shot through the window onto his blue, rumpled bed sheets. He pressed his face into the pillow and brushed his hair back from his face with a small smile. How long had it been since he had woken up in the morning this happy? A long while, Phil guessed.

He wondered out of his room with his phone in hand, the cool caseless metal feeling nice against his warm skin. Emitting yet another yawn, he scrolled through twitter and his @ replies from the night before. Tweeting a quick picture of his morning cereal (not spon), he plunked down on the couch with his fresh coffee and flicked on some random documentary about aliens. With a squeak in the floorboards and a quick "Morning," Dan flopped down on the other side of the couch and reached for a handful of the coco- somethings in Phil's bowl.

"Dan! Get your own!" He chuckled, pulling the bowl out of Dan's grasp. Dan's curly hair flopped onto his face and he blew it back with a hint of annoyance. A few minutes passed of documentary music and the tap-tap-taps of a phone before Phil noticed something was up. Dan was frozen in his place and his mouth had dropped open slightly. When Dan noticed Phil was watching him he wouldn't catch his eye, but spoke in a very calculating and slow voice. 

 

"Have you...ehh.. have you checked your phone today?" Dan glanced over in Phil's direction before he set his phone, face down, on their coffee table. 

 

"Yeah, of course. What's up?" 

 

"I got a message from your mom saying you weren't answering her messages," He trailed off into a soft voice. "So I gather you didn't get them?" 

 

Phil's eyebrow raised and he shook his head, reaching for another handful of cereal. He froze however, when Dan spoke again.

"Your parents house caught fire last night, and your brother was visiting them for the week, and I guess..." There was something about smoke inhalation and something else about coughing blood and Phil couldn't hear the rest. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and his head felt fuzzy. He withdrew his hand from the bowl and went to set his coffee down because his hands felt so shaky and unstable andandand he.. he couldn't keep a hold on the mug and...

 

Phil closed his eyes as he heard a shout - Dan's? - and something shattering. He leaned over against the nausea that was forming in his stomach. He felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off with a violent shiver. It was too hot in the room and Dan's hand felt like it burned his skin.

That wasn't the best way to say it, Phil thought, as he suddenly felt the need for something cool. He rose up shakily and wobbled over into the kitchen in search of something to get rid of the heat rising on his skin. The same heat.. his parents...

His knees gave out and he slid down the counter onto the cold, forgiving floor. Fingers wrapped themselves around his cheek and he opened his eyes, which had been screwed shut. 

"Phil! Oh god, can you hear me?" Dan's panicked voice broke through the cotton in his ears and mind and Phil nodded his head, releasing a shaky breath he forgot he had been holding.

He wished he would have held the precious breath a little longer, because the next one came rushing out of him too soon and he couldn't draw another one because of the tight rope that was seemingly wrapped around his chest. He coughed and tried to conjure the peace of mind that would allow him to calm down, but he couldn't manage it. He knew he was scaring Dan to death, but he couldn't breathe!!

 

"Please take a deep breath, it's okay, your parents are okay, its alright..." the mantra replayed in Phil's mind but the panic was slowing taking over. His chest heaved and the light stung his eyes. A hand shot out and gripped Dan's wrist when he pulled them away from the trembling shoulders. Dan wrapped his fingers around Phil's hand and squeezed. 

 

"Please, Phil, what's wrong? Do you need 999?" Dan could feel Phil's grip weakening in his grasp and saw him throw his head back against the cabinets. He saw the muscles in his throat constricting and his chest moving so quickly he thought maybe his heart would explode. 

Dan ran his hands up Phil's shoulders and tried to stop the shivering. Phil leaned forward and put his hands on his knees, and unexpectedly, his head on Dan's shoulder. He rubbed his hands across Phil's back and felt the muscles underneath visibly untense. He suddenly felt a hot, slow breath against his chest. Phil had his mouth wide open against him and he could see the easier wise and fall of his breath.

His eyes looked into Dan's wearily, and he was unbearably pale.

Dan made his voice as soft as possible. "Are you okay?"

A nod.

"Your parents are fine, you don't have to worry. Your family is going to be okay. You will be okay."

Phil was still nuzzled into Dan's chest and looked to be quite content there.


End file.
